wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Manual of Style
Tips on names A Wolves Code: you may notice that in some packs there are pups that died before they could be named, but each wolf has one of these special code. But these codes only apply to the wolves that were born into this pack. For example: DF001 DM002 DU003 The D stands for the pack, in this case it is representing the Druids Pack. The F, M, or U stand for the gender. F '''representing '''Female, M''' for '''Male, and U''' for '''Unknown Gender. The numbers represent which order the pup was born into the pack, each wolf is a different number. General article guide '''-Getting Started' When you start making a page, always start with a heading. A heading can be found on top of the screen in "Visual" mode, with a box that shows headings. When you click on it, you'll see a list of headings, and ''always ''click heading 2 when you have sections. In "Source" mode, to do a heading, add (heading name) to the heading. The heading should state the name of the pack that the character was born in. The first sentance should start the wolf's name and code as well as the pack they were born in and the month. Example: '''Whiskey'(SF026) was born in the Slough Pack on March,2011 The name of the wolf should be bold to show who the page is going to be about. The next sentence tells who were the parents of the wolf, the parents don't need their code. If it is unclear who the father is, simply say father was an unknown rover or was most likely name of possibly father. The next sentence tells us who were the litter-mates of the wolf, list their codes as well(Not entirly nessisary). After this you can state anything important before the wolf reach it's first birthday like if a sibling died. If the wolf had been in another pack make a new section and talk about their life in that pack. Lastly end with stating the status of the wolf, Example: Whiskey is still alive today in the Slough Pack as the alpha female. '''-Important Details' *Please write in third person: use "Whiskey was born.. instead of ''" I was born..". *Please make sure to write in past tense, example: "Whiskey became the new alpha female". Instead of "Whiskey becomes the new alpha female" *Linking is usually limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, not counting links inside infoboxes. This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Adding multiple links for the same term might be acceptable in very long articles, where linked instances of the term are very far apart. *Make sure to check the pack's history pages for more info on the wolves. If you are not sure of all the info just do your best and keep it brief. Other people will come in later with more info and add to the page. Don't forget to make pages for wolves who have died as well. *Dont add codes for their children, also dont add codes in the tables. *While creating bios go over it for mistakes *Be sure bios you make has a history that actually occured *Please make sure you add the wolf bios to the Biographies category, Male'' or ''Female Wolves depending on the gender. Use the proper category for your wolf such as if your wolf was born in the Slough Pack, add the category Slough Wolves. If your wolf joined another pack like the Druids, then add Druids Wolves category. If your wolf was an alpha, add it to Alpha Wolves and either Alpha Females '''or '''Alpha Males '''depending on the gender. If your wolf was not an alpha, do not use the Alpha category. Add it to '''Deceased Wolves if the character died or disappeared. *Each page of a character should have the following sections: *The Infobox with relevant information about the wolf (its not needed in wolves with a minor role or short descriptions). Click the button that says Template. Then click on Add Other Templates at the button of the chooses. Choose the one that says Infobox Character. If it is not there type Infobox Character in the Search bar and click insert. *A Family section, this must contain the name of the mother, father, brothers and sisters(if there are any). You can also add the Grandmother's and Grandfather's names but is not necessary. *Optionally, the Litters section (either for males or females). It should include the date that the litter was born and the wolf who fathered/mothered it. *Optionally and only for role play characters, the Appearance Template. You can add it by going to Add other templates, then choose the one that says Appearance, '''If it is not there type Template: Appearance in the '''Search bar and click insert. Source Mode Guide (Wikitext) Wikitext is the markup language used to format content on wikis. It can be used to add photos, tables, bold styles, links, and other visual changes. It's not necessary to know wikitext in order to edit at Wikia. You can use the Visual mode in the standard editor, or the new VisualEditor (where enabled), to avoid it. However, users who learn it find that they have more control over their editing experience. It can be used in "source" mode in either editor. Below is a cheat sheet for basic wikitext that you can use while editing. Many of the options listed below have shortcut buttons in the visual editors' toolbars. If you have any further questions on this please ask an administrator, thank you. Category:Manual of Style Category:Help